Power of Seven
by Thick Soup
Summary: An Undertale fic based of the idea that a human with abilities got into the Underground. That's it, actually. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1, in which it begins

Welp, here we go.

This is an Undertale fanfiction based on the idea that a human with an ability/abilities fell down into the Underground.

Yup.  
That's it.

All reviews welcome and very much appreciated, all ideas for anything welcome too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or Tic-tacs.

INSERT LINE BREAK HERE

A bright ray of light pierced through their eyelids, warming up their eyelids uncomfortably and waking them up. They slowly opened their eyes, and immediately shut them again, their eyes watering from the intense concentration of energy.

"Hey, you're awake!"  
"What?" Eyelids flying open the moment they heard the voice, they sat bolt upright and looked around. What they saw made them rub their eyes and look at said confusing object again.

In front of them was a flower. A flower with eyes. And a mouth. Holding a flashlight. That was on.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. But you probably knew that already, don't cha?"

A flower which was apparently also capable of speech. Who thought they knew who it was(him? her? someothernonbinarygender?).

"Ermmm, what?"

"So I take it that you don't know me?"

"...No?"

"...Hmmmmm, okay." It starts frowning. "Sustained any blows to the head recently?"

They check their head, and notices a bump at the back of their head.

"Erm..."  
"Yeah I don't care. Any-who, this means I can do my intro again!"  
"Huh?"

"Ahem." The previously frowning flower puts on a friendly smile. "Like I said, I'm Flowey the Flower! Welcome to the Underground! Thi..."

"The Underground? How did I get here?"

The flower seems annoyed at their interruption.

"You fell through the hole and ended up here. Now, like I was saying..."

"What hole?"

The flower seems even more annoyed, and extends a tendril to point behind him at an obscured hole in the ceiling that revealed te starry night sky. It blended in so well, they took several tries to see it. They wonder how it knew it was there, and how long it was watching them, considering the fact that they were pretty sure it was morning the last time they were conscious.

"Any more questions before I continue? No? Good." The flower doesn't give you a chance to ask any questions before continuing.

"Ermmm, actually, I have a few more," they said as the flower was about to start the next sentence."

It looks ticked off now. "What are the questions?"

"How did you know the hole was there, how long have you been watching me, and how long was i out?"

"First question: I lived here long enough to know everything like the back of my leaf, second and third question: long enough for this flashlight to run out of power 3 times. Now, no more interruptions, let me finish my intro."

The flower takes a deep breath. "Like I was saying, things are different down here in the Underground. Is there anyone to explain the rules around? No? Well, I guess little ol' me will have to do!"

Their whole world suddenly turns black and white, and a red anatomically inaccurate heart emerged from their body, and went into a white 2 dimension box that suddenly appeared. "What?" they said for the fifth time this chapter.

"You see that heart?"

"Yes...?"

"Don't talk while I'm talking. Didn't anyone teach you proper manners? Anyway, that heart is your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

"Wha..."

"Shut up. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain lots of LV. What's LV, you ask? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"  
"Not from you, no."  
"What I told you to do earlier still applies here. Back to the intro. Here, I'll share some LOVE with you."

The flower winks, and a star pops into existence from it's eyelid for some reason. They think it looks like it's eye was pulled out, and panics, before reading the previous sentence and relaxing. The flower notices this with interest.

A few white pellets appears outside the white box, slightly above the flower, in a small ark.

"..."  
"Not gonna interrupt this time?"

"..."

"Good! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white... 'friendliness pellets'." They noticed it paused a little bit, and finished the sentence with it's eyebrows slightly raised. They also notice the extra quotation marks in the sentence around friendliness pellets. The flower notices that they noticed this, with a lot more interest.

"Are you ready? Move around, catch as many of them as you can!"

The little white Tic-tacs start moving towards the center of the box. A sudden flash of memory passes through their brain, and, by willpower, they moved their soul out of path of the most-likely not mint flavored tiny spinning pills.

LINE BREAK

You know, calling the main character 'they' is starting to get annoying. Imma be writing the rest of the story describing the character like Chara, where I use You and its various types instead of They and its various types. If you don't understand, you will (soon-ish). Also, that's the first chapter.  
This is the first fanfiction story I wrote and actually published, so please, go easy on me, and leave some reviews with constructive criticism regarding things. For example the story plot or my writing style. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2, in which swear words are used

Disclaimer: Me no own Undertale, or any other real branded or copyrighted thing in this.

LINE BREAKS HERE

"You dirty liar."

"Huh?" You looked at the flower in confusion. "You DO remember, don't you?" Flowey the not-supposed-to-be-threatening-flower looks at you with disbelief,  
anger, a hint of what looked like pride, the promise of death and more not-Tic-tacs in it's eyes.

"Remember what?" Flowey stretches it's not-face in a creepy and threatening way. The result looked like a bastardised version of a smile.

"Wow, I can't even tell whether you're lying or not."

The feeling of confusion in you increases. "What do you mean, lying?" Flowey's eyes looked contemplative for a split second, before they brightened up in 'realisation'.

"Ahhhh, you want to lie low for a while, eh? I understand. That means I have to finish my intro though." You remember the first part of Flowey's intro, and are filled with dread of whatever the second part would be.

"Please don't." Flowey ignores that, and stops 'smiling'. It puts on a smile that looks a bit strained. The music in the background you didn't notice until now slows down.

"Hey, buddy. You missed them. Let's try again!" Flowey's voice was light, cheery, and undoubtly fake. Not-actually-friendly-Friendliness Pellets materialises above Flowey again.

"Oh no." The sensation that accompanied the memory that rose into your conscious told you that you did NOT want to get tagged by one of those. Or two of those. Or any of them, actually. No matter what Flowey said, about them being spreaders of this 'LOVE' thing, which you were now starting to doubt whether if it was a good thing or not. Probably not, counting the fact that Flowey was the one who told you that, and also because there was this little voice in your head that told you it was an acronym for something bad. Although that was probably from the head injury.

The feeling of getting your inside punched out shook you out of your thoughts. You managed to resist the urge to vomit, and saw that a little bar below that white box and next to some white text that said HP had decreased. By a lot. The number indicated at the right side of that bar stated that you had 1 out of 20 whatever the hell HP meant left.

" **YOU IDIOT** " You looked up, eyes watering, at the little crapstick of a flower with that weird-ass smile who just insulted your intelligence. " **In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED** "

A ring of little spinning Tic-Tacs-Toes minus the Toes appeared around the box. "Shit." Flowey's grin grew a bit bigger. "Now there, no vulgarities."

"Are you fucking serious? One, you swore too, just now, and two, you BASICALLY JUST PUT ME IN A RING OF SKIN ABSORBED CYANIDE PILLS WITH NO WAY TO ESCAPE! WHY CANT I FUCKING SWEAR?!"

"Cause, number one, this fic is only rated T, and so we can't swear too much, and, number two, while you swore 5 times, I only swore 1 time." You look up and count the amount of vulgarities you said to Flowey. You turn back down to look at Flowey. Puzzled, you stated, "I only swore 3 times. That isn't above the limit, is it?" Flowey turns off it's killer smile and gives you a weird look.

"You don't remember? You really don't remember?" You look at it weirdly too. "No." Flowey suddenly looks worried. "That isn't supposed to happen."

"Huh?" It shakes it's head. "Never mind that, also, do you really think you're the only one able to read the sentences?" You grant it another weird look.  
"No, of course not." Flowey looks confused again. "Then?" You replied, "If you weren't able to read the sentences, how would you read the script?" Flowey looks nervous. "What... script?" You sigh. "This..." The ring of Friendliness bullets start closing in on your soul. Flowey sighs in relief, and puts back on it's scary-but-not-actually-scary-after-you-get-used-to-it grin. " **DIE** " It starts laughing. Evilly, of course.

You start to panic, but that voice in your head told you not to. Something about its tone calms you down, and you wait. And wait. And wait.

The Ovals of Doom(TM) were about to to hit your soul when the voice in your head said, "Ah, shit."

It was then you knew you were dead.

You closed your eyes, waiting for one of the spinning squashed circles to deliver the final blow.

 **STAY DETERMINED**

The voice rang in your head, like a particularly loud temple bell. Hearing said voice, which was laced with kindness, made a feeling well up inside you. No, you thought, I will not allow some little flavored pellet candy kill me now. I still need to punch that... At those dots, the voice gave a cough. You stopped thinking, and opened your eyes.

 _ **LI...**_

 **FLOWEY POV**

 _ **...NE**_

 ** _*Battle against a True Hero plays in the background*_**

You feel nothing. That is what you used to tell yourself. You could not feel without a soul, you used to tell yourself. Now you wish that was still true. As you looked at their eyes flashing through the colours you knew oh so well, as you saw Determination erupt like magma from a volcano from a hidden place within them, you felt something you never wished to feel again after SHE was gone.

Fear.

At that moment, you wished that you never got your feelings back.

 ** _*song end*_**

 ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE! WWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!_**

 **Normal POV**

 _ **YOU SHOULD NOT BE SEEING THIS. IF YOU ARE, I DID SOMETHING WRONG**_

You saw Flowey look at you in that weird way again. You tried to place why the way it looked at you seemed so weird. Before you could figure it out though, that voice screamed. "CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!" You look at your soul. There was two weird things about the scene. One, The Circle of Doom(also TM) was just staying there around your soul. Two, your soul was flashing through a lot of colours, so fast that there probably would be an epilepsy warning if this was a video and not a bunch of text typed by someone who is really bad at writing fanfiction. It flashed through the colours a bit more before stopping on green. A blue broken 'Z' appeared in front of your soul. The pellets which used to be where the shield is now disappeared.

An idea comes up in your head, and, using willpower, you moved the shield around, eradicating the rest of the squashed reverse-black dots.

"What?!" Flowey seems astonished at your soul colour, understandably. "I don't understand! How?"

"Hey," you reply, "beats me, mate." Flowey then looks at you strangly. "Why you talking like that?"

"Think the author watched too much If Undertale was Realistic." Flowey's confused look intensifies. "Huh?"

You sigh. "Nevermind."

"Hadoken!" A black and white energy ball flies through the air to hit Flowey, who makes a comical noise of pain and comically gets knocked out of your vision. The world turns back to what it used to be before Flowey turned it black and white.

A white goat comes into your vision. "What a horrible creature..." it said in a distinctively feminine voice. She turns to you. "...torturing a poor innocent youth like that." You look at the bipedal english speaking she-goat, trying to place the sense of familiarity you felt when you laid your eyes on her. Another wisp of memory passed through your brain.

"Ah, do not be afrai..." she continued.

"Toriel?" You interjected. The she-goat looks at you with a astonished look.

"Mom?"

HERE LIES LINE, WHO DIED OF BROKEN TYPE, HEY THIS RHYMES

wait, what?  
This did not go how I planned.  
Nevermind, I'm too lazy to go back and change it.  
Comments and reviews are always welcome, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ~Thick Soup


	3. Chapter 3, in which pie is mentioned

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, or any other mentioned billion-dollar franchise, but you probably already knew that.

Undertale fannnnnnn: Thank you, and thank you for telling me that, I'll keep that in mind. As for your guess, you'll have to keep reading to find out it's accuracy.

EREH SAW ENIL

Toriel, which, based on that bit of memory, was the name of the goat thing in a dress with a weird coat of arm thing on it, was looking at you with abosolute horror. "What," she said, "did you just call me?"

You look back into last chapter. "Toriel?" She stares at you. "No, after that." You look again. "Mom?"

You felt Toriel prepare something. "And what, made you call me that?" You shrug. "Memory, I guess?" The Goat-Mom narrows her eyes. A voice in your head (not the kind one, the one that's governed by instinct) was screaming at you to move. You ignore it.

The world turns black and white again. The flavor text in the white rectangle box states something that might have helped you had you had more time to read it. "Hadoken!" The text disappears, the box contracts into a square-ish shape, and your soul, now red again, goes into the middle of it.

Just in time to receive the negative-colored ball of flame.

You feel something click inside you, and your soul turns green again. The short blue spear appears, acting as a shield and blocking the thing that would, no doubt, have killed you, considering the fact you only had one HP. You wonder what does HP stand for. You also wonder what's for lunch. Then you remember its the middle of the night.

Toriel looks taken aback by the change of your soul color, not the shield, for some reason. You conclude the ability to change a soul's colour was rare, or unheard of. You feel like a special little cookie. You also feel like strangling something yellow. Weird.

"H..h...how?" You shrug again. "I dunno." Toriel seems to be going through some sort of internal struggle. "I...I...I'm very sorry, my child," she finally says after a while. Your concerns about having broken her die. "I mistook you for someone else." She looks at your HP bar, which you figured by now probably stood for hitpoints. Toriel gasps. "You're hurt!"

She waves her hand (hoof? paw?). A warm feeling goes through your body, filling you up with a weaker, yet stronger version of what you felt when you first turned your soul green. You watch with amazement as your HP bar shoots up like a rocket. "There. All better." The world turns back to 'normal'. You stare at her with awe. Then you recalled what she said earlier. "Ermmm..." She notices this. "Yes, my child?" You shift a bit. "I have a few questions to ask you." She looks at you kindly. "Please, ask away." You take a deep breath. "First, what do you prefer me to call you? Two, is there any food? Three, who did I remind you of?"

Toriel seems to think for a while before answering. "You, may call me anything you want, child, and I have a butterscotch-cinnamon pie baking back at my house. You don't dislike any of those flavors, do you?" You shake your head. "Ah, good. You can eat that pie once its done." Another voice pops up in your head and starts cheering. The sound of it reminds you of an immovable wall, a unrelenting force, something that is very hard to stop. Toriel continues speaking. "As for the last question..." She seems to stiffen. "...I cannot answer." You decide not to press the question, in fear of another ball o' flame.

"Now, come along child." She walks through a huge grey archway. You quickly follow her. You realize you can no longer feel the bump on your head. You stop, and touch where it once was. You are amazed to find that its gone.

"Come along, child!" Toriel seems to be quite far away now. "We don't want the pie to be burnt, do we?" You start running towards where you think she is, through another giant archway, but this time pink-ish. You emerge in a big pink chamber with stairs at either side of it leading to an elevated platform. Below the platform is a yellow star-thing on a bunch of red leaves. On the platform is yet another archway, but smaller. Toriel really must love archways. "Snails too!" said another voice which sounded like a kinder version of the other voice from earlier in this chapter. You file away that piece of knowledge under 'Blackmail material'.

You touch the star, and a feeling of DETERMINATION flows through you, for some really redundant reason the author can't be bothered to check or type. You feel as if you left your mark on the world after touching the star. You then shimmy up the stairs, and go through the third archway.

You see her standing next to a bunch of pressure plates and a wall-switch. "See this, my child? This is a puzzle, a part of an ancient race that is a crossbreed between diversion and doorway. You need to do very specific sets of actions in order to unlock the doorway, or any other thing that the puzzle is used to unlock or else change in a way or another. All puzzles are unique, and thus, the methods of solving different puzzles vary. In this case, allow me to demostrate the solution to this."

She walks in a rectangular pattern, stepping on the pressure plates, before proceeding to flick the wall-switch. The door the author forgot to mention opens. She then goes through the door, motioning at you to follow her. You do what you think she wants you to do, and are greeted by another big room, this time more rectangular.

"In this room," she says, "you will need to flip a few switches in order to deactivate the deadly spikes at the end of this room. Because the pie is no doubt starting to smoke by now, I will do this too." She rushes over to a few unmarked switches and flipped them. Literally. She then rushes over the deactivated spikes into the next room, which is no doubt as big as this one, if not bigger. You walk pass the upside down switches, whispering appologies to them as you made your way to the connector of rooms.

In the next room, you see a very charred dummy, with a note that says: "I took care of it." You shrug, and move on through the next connector, noticing you were wrong in your assumptions of this room's size.

The next room was big again. as you walked through the room, you notice the path marked on the floor with interest. There were a few turns at the middle of the room. On one of the walls that made up the turns, there was a sign that stated that the western room was the eastern room's blueprint. You decide that since you didn't have a compass, the sign's advice was useless. And redundant, you decided after you saw the remains of what used to be many beds of spikes. You notice a burrow of melted metal, and decide that you do not EVER want to get hit by one of Toriel's Ki Blasts. You hurry on to the next room by running on top of the melted metal. Your shoes start smoking.

The next room was just a really long room with a path on it and a pillar at the end. You shrug and move to the next room. As you were about to move into the next room, you notice a small white dog next to the pillar. It is asleep, and has a cell phone next to it. You cruelly take the cell phone. You reason that it wouldn't be able to use it very well anyway. You suddenly feel very cold, as if someone was stepping on your grave. You look back. The dog was gone. You shrug and continue.

On the next room, there was another floating yellow star , once again on top of red leaves. There was also this frog thing. The frog thing ribbits. Some text appears, but you decide to tap the yellow star first. After imprinting yourself again, you read the text. "Hello human," it said, "this is where I'd usually say my usual advice about mercy and stuff, but Flowey told me some other Froggit gave you it already, so I decided to skip it. Toriel also gave me this teleporter thing for you to teleport to the her house. Said something about an author being too lazy to describe more scenes or something." It throws a metallic colour cube at you, upon seeing you finish reading the text. The moment it brushed against your fingertips, a light blue/yellow shine envelops you, completely blinding you in the process.

"Welcome, my child!" You blinked a bit, then pointed at your eyes. "Why are you pointing at your eyes, child?" You said in a panicky voice, "I can't see!" You feel something warm in front of your eyes, and your vision slowly clears. "Can you see now, my child?" You blink a bit more, before slowly nodding. Toriel's worried look morphs into a warm smile, and she hands you a plate. You realise you're on a bed. The indescribable smell of pie hits your nose, and you proceed to devour the thing on your plate. A thick cream tinged with cinnamon envelops your mouth, going very well with the warm pie crust, which tasted a bit burnt.

Toriel giggles at your antics. She takes the plate from you after you finished eating, and starts walking out of the bedroom you also just realized you were in. As she walked out, she says, in a affectionate and wistful voice, "Sleep, my child. It is very late. If you need me, I will be in the room next door. Goodnight." You flop backwards onto the bed, and close your eyes. "Goodnight, Goatmom." With that, you fall into the sweet embrace of Morpheus. That is to say, you fell asleep.

 ** _Mmmmmmmmmm...Pieeeeeeeeee...Thisssssssissssssaaaaalineeeeeebreaaaakkkkkkk_**

"The hell?"

You looked around. Where the hell are you? All you could see was black. Then you notice a figure in the distance. It was approaching in your direction. You prepare yourself for whatever was to come. The figure suddenly appeared in front of you. You jumped back in shock. The figure backs away a bit, leaving a distance of around 1 meter in between you and it. You try to take a closer look at the figure, who was sort of blurred out. It seem to be wearing a kind of striped T-shirt, and had the stature of a child. The most prominent feature of it, though, was a red not-actually-a-heart heart, like your soul, in the center of its T-shirt.

 _~Greetings~_

The voice that emerged from the figure terrified you. It sounded like a young girl's voice, but had some kind of after-tone that made you want to run away. You noticed that as it spoke, a red hand had materialized from nowhere and signed something in a way that you recognized as a type of sign language. The figure's figure suddenly focused, and you were taken aback at the figure's face. It seemed to flash between two faces, one of a smiling girl, one of a blank faced... child, you not being able to roughly pinpoint the gender of the face. You decided to ask them something, to try and calm your sudden nerves.

"Wh..Wh...Who are you? What are you?"

 _~We are the Red Soul~_

LINE BREAKDANCE

DUM DUM DUM!

Heh.

Always wanted to do that.

Hey, let's try something. Comment who is your favourite Undertale character and why. Don't do it if you don't want to, all that matters is that you liked this chapter.

Also, WHHHHOOOOOTTTTT! MAH FIRST REVIEW!

All comments and reviews are welcome as always. Thank you for reading. ~Thick Soup


	4. Chapter 4, in which stuff happens

HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I finally got a new chapter out!

Yay me

To whoever Utf really is: Lol, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. If I did, this wouldn't be on , it would be on bookshelves all over the world, helping me get more dough.

THISISNTACTUALLYALINEORISIT

"What is bothering you, my child? You seem worried about something." You look up at Toriel's face, wondering about what happened last night.

"Goatmom?" "Yes child?" You prepare yourself for the onslaught of questions that were bound to come. "What happens when a human absorbs a monster soul?"

Toriel looks shocked. "My child, why did you ask this question?" You contemplate telling her the truth, but decide against it. "I heard a monster that absorbs a human soul gains immense power, akin to the power of a god, so I wondered what would happen if a human absorbed a monster one."

"Oh..." Toriel seems to relax a bit. "I do not know, my child, and I do not think anyone else does either. You see, no human has ever absorbed a monster soul before." You think about this for a while, and calculate the odds of that never happening before.

"But why? Surely it has happened at least once." Toriel chuckles. "And why do you think that?" You think about this for a while more. "Goatmom, how many humans have fallen down here? And also, how many monsters are there?"

She seems to think for a while. "Seven, excluding you. And there are several hundreds monsters, I think." "Then, why hasn't a human absorbed a monster soul?  
The odds are too high for it not to have happened." She chuckles again. "You see, my child, there are two different types of monsters. Regular monsters, and boss monsters. Regular monster souls shatter and dissipate immediately after death, while boss monster souls can linger for a short time. There are only three confirmed boss monsters in this particular place, and they are all capable of taking down a human. The rest are regular monsters."

She continues her explanation. "All the humans that fell down were only children. Most of them didn't have the heart to injure others, and the one's that did..." She trails off, looking quite uncomfortable. "Anyway, I think it's about time I brought you back up to the surface. Your parents must worried."

She grabs your hand and starts dragging you down to the basement. She suddenly stops, and seems to think for a while. "My child..."

she stares into your eyes. You feel as if she is examining your soul. "Where did you hear about the soul absorbing benefits anyway?"

You gulp. You couldn't exactly tell her about the Red Soul, could you? She might throw you into what counts as a mental institute down here. "Ermmmmmmmm..." You rack your brains with a dish rack covered with cheese graters. "Flowey told me." You hoped feverishly that she believed that.

"Hmmmmm...I guess that would explain it..." You give a silent sigh of relief. You then remember something that the Red Soul told you to tell her. You weren't too sure whether you should trust their words (the Red Soul hadn't revealed their gender, but it seemed like they was the correct pronoun. Besides, they seemed like two people anyway). You decide to, not seeing any kind of obvious backlash that would happen if you did.

"Goatmom?" She seems to snap out of the musing that she descended into after hearing your answer. "Yes, my child?" "Did you know that Flowey is technically your son in a flower form with no soul?"

She looks at you strangely. You remember your previous sentence about the mental institution. Ah crap. "Why, my child..." You brace yourself again, this time simply because it seems like the right thing to do. "...of course I do." What. You unbrace yourself. "What."

She keeps the strange look. "Of course I do, I'm his mother, after all." She chuckles. "Or should I say, their." You look at her with a stone face. "And you still shot a fireball at him. You know he's a flower, right?" She chuckles a bit more. "My child, you have much to learn about Flowey. You see, it can't die,  
as long as Asriel is alive."

You look up at the sentences, and couldn't make heads, tails or body out of it. "Huh?" Toriel seems to settle into something, giving off the air of a lecturer. "You see, sometime ago, my son, Asriel, died. His ashes were scattered across his coat, which had the sticky seeds of golden flowers on them. The ashes were absorbed by the seeds, and soon they started to grow. While working on a project on a substance called 'DETERMINATION' that is naturally produced by human souls, just like how monster souls naturally produce magic, the Royal Scientist injected some DETERMINATION she harvested from some of the other human souls previously harvested into the first golden flower that grew. That flower gained sentience and the memories of the one that kick started it's life, and became Flowey. Sometime after that, another human came down into the Underground, a human named Frisk."

For some reason, you shudder upon the mentioning of that name. Flowey, who is on break, notices this with the same interest it has in the subject of his 'father' technically drinking his own son's ashes and liking it. That is to say, quite a lot, but not really.

"While fighting Frisk, Flowey absorbed all the monster souls and the six human souls into itself, and somehow became Asriel. After the fight, Asriel turned back into Flowey after destroying the thing that trapped the monster down Underground for a very long time, the Barrier. The Royal Scientist then injected a bit of DETERMINATION from six other souls that had the same traits as the previous human souls from Underground into a petal from Flowey. She also injected a bit of magic from my soul and Asgore's soul. That's the name of the monster king, and Asriel's father, by the way. The petal mutated into a monster soul, somehow, that constructed a body out of dust and magic. And thus, Asriel was reborn. Being reborn out of one of Flowey's petals, they two are linked, in terms of life force, like how boss monster souls are linked with their children, but not exactly. Their link just prevents their soul from breaking as long as the other soul is alive. As such, they are technically immortal."

She takes a deep breath. "Which is why I can burn..." She seems to laugh a bit. "...Flowey without killing it." You think about this for a while. You then inquire, "Does Flowey even have a soul? If it does, how did it get it? Is it a he or a she or something else? And where is Asriel now?"

Toriel seems to think about those series of questions for a while. She took a break twice to reread the _, which was omitted due to the fourth wall protesting all the breakage. She then replies, "I'm not sure, actually... I think the Royal Scientist gave Flowey a soul recently. It might not be a true soul, but it works, I guess. I mean, Flowey hasn't died yet. And Asriel's in the human world, learning to be a king so he can take the throne after Asgore retires."

"Anyway, we should get going, my child." She starts walking again. Unable to keep up with her longer strides, you are dragged by your hand down a flight of stairs.

After many turns that undoubtedly had more purpose last time, the two of you go through a large archway(#TorielXArchways) with a door that had a symbol on it. That one voice in your head informs you it is a Delta Rune. Toriel pulls you through the door.

Your vision turns black, and huge letters in the Monster Lover font appears, proclaiming the words 'UNDERTALE'. "Do not be frightened, my child. This happens all the time. Just ignore it, or proclaim it for all to hear, if you have an audience. Let us continue."

The two of you appear in snow filled wood. You suddenly hear footsteps coming from in front of you. You back up cautiously. Toriel places a reassuring paw on you(is it a paw?). The footsteps get louder and louder, and a shadowy figure appears in front of you two. You are reminded uncomfortably of the Red Soul.

All of a sudden, the shadow clears, revealing a really short skeleton. It's kind of cute. Despite this, you are scared witless. "GAH! SPOOKY NOTREALLYDANCING SKELETON!" The skeleton's pupils suddenly disappear, leaving only dark eye sockets. "what" it says as the music in the background seems to quicken, "did you just call me?"

YAYSANSSANSPUPILSWAITOHSHITSHITISGOINGTOGODOWNNNNNNNNNNNANDTHISISALINE

Whoop! Finally!

All reviews welcome and appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any ideas and suggestions will be welcomed with rock cakes and liquid. H2O to be exact. Or acid, if you like.

~Thick Soup

P.S. If you spot any errors please tell me I will go back and edit it thanks

P.P.S. No seriously thanks.

P.P.P.S. Wow this chapter was short.

P.P.P.P.S. Wow, that was a lot of P's.


	5. Chapter 5, in which blocks are unwritten

Hey, random people who decided to read this pretty awful fanfiction until the fifth chapter!

Hope you are enjoying this story thus far.

And yes, I'm aware the last chapter was confusing.

It was to me too, and I'm the one who wrote it.

Thanks to undertalefan00 for asking the question that prompted me to re-read my own drabble.

To summarize the last chapter, Asriel and Flowey are different entities, neither can die while the other survives, and the monsters got to the surface world.

If anyone has any other questions, please ask, and be specific.

Also, thanks to pigeonsgosquack, for your dual, basically identical, reviews.

Chapter 4 has taught me that I need other people to read the chapters I write before I publish it.

As such, I am currently looking for Beta Readers.

This story is probably too small to need one, but still...

And, also, to the readers that actually read this from the start and waited around 1 month for this to be published, I'm sorry for the wait. I got hit by

life, and writer's block. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Now, on with the story!

 **BANEBREAKSLINE**

 _last time..._

 _All of a sudden, the shadow clears, revealing a really short skeleton. It's kind of cute. Despite this, you are scared witless. "GAH! SPOOKY_

 _NOTREALLYDANCING SKELETON!" The skeleton's pupils suddenly disappear, leaving only dark eye sockets. "what" it says as the music in the background seems to quicken, "did you just call me?"_

 _this time..._

"tori, stand aside." The tiny vertically challenged skeleton starts growling at you, despite the lack of a voicebox. It's kind of funny, actually.

Toriel, the amazing bipedal talking goat, seems shocked. "Sans... W...What is going on?"

A blue pupil materializes in the tiny one's left eye socket. "no time to explain. move, tori."

Upon seeing the blue eye, Toriel seems to remember something. "NO!" She runs in front of you, and spreads her arms in a protective manner. "I WONT LET YOU!

YOU PROMISED THEY WERE THE LAST ONE!"

The constantly smiling small and tiny construct of bones sighs. "sorry about this, tori..." The skeleton takes it's right arm out of it's sweatjacket and

extends it to the right, with it's palm open. The GoatMom is enveloped by a blue glow, and thrown to the side. "...but too much is at stake" You tremble in

fear as the stunted skeleton stares through you. A sinking feeling goes through you. The skeleton's blue eye starts to leave emit a trail of blue...

something. "Magic," that voice said.

"my goodness, look at the time" The skeleton points towards one of the many trees while staring unblinkingly at you. You risk a look. On the tree was a nail.

On the nail was a clock, seemingly made out of the blue magic. The clock's numbers were all replaced by two words. 'Bad time' The hands were pointing

straight up. You look back at Sans, and gulp. The skeleton you could now identify as a he after examining his body structure up close's grin becomes more

wider. And ominous.

"yup" His visible eye flashes yellow for a split second, before reverting to blue, and you feel the forces of gravity push you back, slamming you against the

Ruin's door. Your vision clouds up in pain. Shaking your head to clear your sight after being knocked on your ass, you turn to the left to look at Toriel,

who still hasn't done anything to stop Sans. You immediately realize why, after seeing Toriel's unmoving body. Seems like she was knocked out(not up).

"now..." The world turns monochrome again. The music in the background gradually starts increasing in tempo, again. "lets go, dirty brother killer."

 ***Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans starts playing in the background***

You feel your soul fly into the white box that just appeared. You move your soul around for fun.

Sans' eye-socket seems to darken(somehow) when he sees the color of your soul. "i knew it" You look up from your soul, and look at him instead. "What?"

"you are them. i was hoping you weren't. welp." He raises his hand. "im out of shape, anyway."

He brings his hand down. You see your soul turn a dark blue color, and feeling it move down to the bottom of the box. A red line appears briefly on top of

it, then disappears. "MOVE YOUR SOUL UP" You listen to the banshee-like voice in your head, and move your soul up. A cluster of bones rose beneath your soul

one millisecond after you moved it. To your surprise, your soul moved back down after reaching a certain point. Sans notices this, and seems confused.

"dont act this is your first time seeing this." He waves his hand, and waves of bones, with small gaps too high for your soul to jump through, start sweeping

across the box. As the bones moved ever closer to your blue soul, you thought about your soul's original state. Your soul flickers back to red, and you move

through the gaps with ease, avoiding any damage. Sans seems confused at this too, and switches your soul back to blue again. You quickly turn it red.

The dumpy skeleton frowns at this. "thats it" Sans waves his hand again. " **Block it.** " You hear that voice again. For some reason, the voice reminds you of the ... I'm having trouble describing it.

You look at the narrator, and glare at him. He puts his hand up in a gesture of surrender. "Fine," he says rolling his eyes. "I'll try."

You nod, and go back to the story.

Now, where was I... oh yes. The voice reminds you of the... glitchy? tone of the Red Soul. You shiver at the tone of it, and turn your soul green. The

little blue spear appears and blocks the wall of bones that was quickly rising to impale you.

Sans sees the spear, and seems to be startled by it. The next wave of bones, which were barely in sight, disappear, and the world turns back to it's usual

HD glory. And colored. Your soul re-enters your body, and the world exits what you dubbed as 'FIGHT mode'.

 ***Song End***

"sorry 'bout that, kid" Sans' blue eye and blank socket had reverted to their white eyes state. "you reminded me of someone i was worn to the bone of."

 ***BA DUM CHING***

The narrator looks up from the script excitedly. "HEY, YOU!"

You look at him, puzzled.

"Is the Sans from this story the Pun Master Sans?"

You nod.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD"

You stare at him, deadpan.

"On to the next part!"

The narrator flips to the next page of the script, only for a blank page to greet him. "Wha..."

You point at the small text at the bottom of the page.

"Writer's block...?" the narrator reads with a horrified expression. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BOOMTHATSALLIGOTAFTERAMONTHDONTKILLMEALSOTHISISALINE

All reviews appreciated. Very appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as it was a pain for me to write it!

*AFTERNOTE: for some reason I couldn't publish a new chapter without an Error 2. Thus the previous chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6, in which I PUBLISHED TWICE

Hey! I managed to get two chapters out within a week!

Do you know what this means?

Nothing. It means nothing.

Enjoy this chapter!

 _Review Section_

 _undertalefan00: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Y'know, this comment really tickled my funny **bone**._

 _Also I just realized you were Utf._

 _…..Whoops._

 **CONGALINE**

You stare at Sans in disbelief.

"what" He seems uncaring of the fact that he just tried to kill you.

"You just tired to kill me!" Sans still seems unconcerned.

"so?" Your disbelief increases.

"We just met! I haven't done anything to you, and you tried to kill me!" Sans just shrugs. Your disbelief increases further, so much so that 'Interstellar Retribution' starts to play in the background.

"Where are your morals?!" Sans gives you a deadpan stare at that. You feel a chill go down your spine, for no particular reason.

"firstly, what does that have to do with anything" You look up at the previous sentence, and silently agree with him. "secondly, im a monster. I dont have human morals"

"anyway, why are you here, kiddo" You were about to answer, when Sans turns away and waves his hand. Toriel's comatose body was enveloped in that blue glow, and started to levitate. It's straitened, and gently put on the ground. The little calcium construct then snaps his hand, and female GoatDad clone opens her eyes.

Toriel's eyes suddenly narrows, and a barrage of hadokens soared from her hands/paws, through the air, and towards Sans.

' **Block them** ,' the creepy not-voice of the Red Soul urged. Problem was, you were too far away. With the voice still urging you to block the skeleton seeking flaming tennis balls if energy, you can only watch helplessly as they zoom ever closer to the stumpy one.

 **DETERMINATION**

"Nah," another voice said in your head, after a head-splitting scream by many voices in your head. (Wow, that's a lot of heads for one sentence. Also, how many voices do you have in your head? You must be off the walls psycho to have that many.)

The voice continued, "It's not his time yet."

You feel the feeling of perfect calm wash over you.

 ** _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOT_**

Sans POV

 ** _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOT_**

 ** _*Anticipation plays in the background*_**

Hmmm. This one was a real puzzle. The vibes of IT was apparent in their character, but they didn't seem like IT. And their ability to change their soul colour...

You felt a sudden spike in the magic levels in the ambient environment. You snap out of your thoughts, and reached out your senses to the frigid air around you. They point toward the child. You turn from Toriel, and look right into the child's strobing eyes.

Huh. That was new.

 ** _LINEDELINELINE_**

Normal POV

 ** _NOTTHEMESSAGINGAPPLINE_**

In your perfect calmness, you move your left hand up, with your palm open, like soon-to-be-saved-by-you did last chapter. A row of giant blue blunt-ish knifes rise from the snow-smothered earth in front of Sans. You smile. The knifes would stop the fireballs. Or so you thought.

The fireballz pass through the gaps in between the knives.

"SHIT" Your implecable peacefulness shatters.

 **DONT GIVE UP**

The one voice(this time) that said that puts into your mind a waterfall, a curtain of force that treats all fairly.

"We can't let the judge die. Move him." You give in to the authoritive voice, and feel power flow through you.

 ** _LINE... YUPIRANOUTOFIDEAS_**

Sans POV

 ** _LINELINETHATSTHESOUNDOFTHEPOLICE_**

 ** _*Anticipation ends*_**

 ** _*Megalovania takes it's place*_**

Welp.

You're doomed.

Out of a sudden, you feel the weight of around five elephants push down on your body. Giving in to the force, you flop down onto the ground.

The red will o' the wisps fly over your head.

You swivel your head around, looking for the thing that prompted the gravitational pull increase. What you saw startled you.

The kid had their hand extended at you, palm open, their eyes flickering between blue and yellow. You loom down at your rib cage. Your soul, hovering inside it, had turned a different shade if blue, and was ever so slightly lower than usual.

You chuckle, your eyes turning dark as you notice the music playing in the background.

This kid was copying your style.

You were so proud.

 ** _WHATISGOINGON_**

Normal POV

 ** _LINEBOOP..._**

After seeing the flames pass by, you let out a sigh of relief, and our down your hand. The feeling of endless potential disappear. The feeling of endless dread of what the Red Soul would do to you if you didn't save Sans in time also disappears.

Your head suddenly feels very light, and the world turns very dark.

 ** _ANOTHERLINEOMG_**

??? POV

 ** _GMOENILREHTONA(SAEDIFOTUONARIUOYDLOT)_**

The two monsters look at the unconscious child.

"Sans... " growled the goaty one, "why did you attack the child."

The spooky spooky skeleton who sends shivers down spines was spooked by the fleecy one's eyes, that promised Bleach on his bones if he didn't provide a good answer.

"thought it was a code red" The wheel of flame hands that was slowly rotating behind Toriel disappears.

"Ah... I see... I made that mistake too." Sans deactivates emergency teleport mode and inwardly dances with relief.

"So... What do we do now?" Sans thinks for a while.

"think we should bring this guy to alphys"

"What? Why?" Sans walks to the child, and pokes them a little.

"they've got magic exhaustion. somehow." we need to bring them to alphys."

Toriel stares at him, slightly confused. "Can't we take care of them ourselves?"

Sans shakes his head. "actually, yes we can, but i got a feeling this is alphys' fault"

"Ah." The human without fleshy armour promptly took Toriel's paw/hand and put his other hand on the child's head. "tibia honest, tori, this ain't gonna be pleasant. brace yourself"

And with a flash of blue, they were gone.

 **LINETHELINEWASALINE**

That's all folks!

For this chapter, anyway.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, all reviews are appreciated, as always.

Question until I update again: What is your favourite song from the Undertale soundtrack?

Also, is anyone else getting a Error 2 when you try to publish a new document?

Till next time!

~Thick Soup


	7. Chapter 7, in which DOPE SLAP

HEEEEEEEEEELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET

I've noticed the chapters of this story are really short

not much else I can say, really.

So...

Hope you like this chapter!

 **THISLINEISONLYBOLDCAUSEITTALICORHOWEVERYOUSPELLITISANNOYINGTOME**

...only to reappear in a fairly damp blue alleyway.

This itself was not the problem.

The problem was that they reappeared a good few feet off the ground.

 **crack***

"...think i broke my ribcage... "

"I think it was my rib cage. "

"its mine"

"No, mine."

"mine"

"No, mine! "

You woke up with a concussion, your spinning head ringing with the sound what sounded like bones rattling and a goat bleating.

 **xylobone sounds***

 **insert screaming goat sound here***

You weakly rose your hand to try to make the two boss monsters stop arguing over... whatever they were arguing about, to no avail.

Clutching your very sore ribs, you crawl towards a grey door in the wall, in hopes that you would not be able to hear the meme screaming behind it.

You were wrong, of course. Why would you be right?

As you covered your ears in the futile hope you would be able to block out the sounds that were approaching the decible of a fighter jet's roar, you noticed two things.

One, there was a spot of black goop on your shoulder.

Two, there was a tentacle hovering

above your shoulder.

You took a few seconds to take in these observations, and did the most logical thing you could think of.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The tentacle reached down towards your mouth, presumably to silence you or do something...

else, but before it could, the grey door slammed open, and it withdrew into the shadows that seemed to only exist in the centre of the room.

Sans stood at the door frame, looking every bit of someone who just won an argument about broken bones. That is to say, victorious and kind of pathetic.

"kid, you all right?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sans stares at the void in which the scream that mimicked the un-holey screaches of a nail scratching a metal board, looking very much like a hungover person listening to said un-holey screaches.

"so, ermmmmmmmm, is that a yes?"

"AHHHHHHHHHmphfffff"

Having successfully duct taped you, the ridiculously small brother of He-Who-Should-Not-Cook-Spagetti attempts to drag you out of the creepy-ish room. He gives up halfway through the door frame, and uses magic to propel you into the cave wall.

"sorry bout that"

Your pancake resembling face is peeled of the wall, and your bruised and battered body is successfully levitated through the passage by the one with no depth perception.

After slamming the door behind him, The Little not-Teapot that is Short and Stout points his middle boner at the rapidly disappearing door.

You look up at the previous sentence, pull off the duct tape, and ask Sans why he calls his fingers 'boners'.

He shrugs, not seeming even a little bit perturbed at how you knew he called them that.

Toriel looks up from her post-arguement losing depression, takes a glance at your body, and starts squacking like a mother hen. She runs towards you, and ends up flattening you on the wall, again, due to her not estimating the distance between you and her correctly.

As the Pretty-Horny Goat apologises profusely to you while shooting Snas smug looks, you pull up what you call your 'Personal Healthcare Companion',

and check your stats.

LV 40?

HP 72/180?

Sans stops looking bored and looks straight at the stat board.

"what"

 **doom***

With a sudden woosh of air, your surroundings turn dark, leaving a spotlight around you and Doctor Sans.

You re-read the previous sentence.

Doctor?

"now lets see here" You feel restraints appear around your limbs and head, most likely connected to the cold slightly scratched metal board you could feel on your back. Sans' head pops up in front of your face. You calmly notice that he is wearing a surgical mask as you quiver.

He prods you with his index boner, and nods. He then proceeds to deliver a dope slap to your face.

"that will be all" The spotlight disappears, along with the dark environment, Ducter Snas' mask and the surgical restrainer.

You look at Toriel, and are not surprised to see her still talking, like nothing happened.

MamaGoat suddenly stops in the middle of a full stop, and turns to Diminutive Skeleton No. 1.

"Sans, why did you bring us here? "

Sans suddenly looks uncomfortable. "i didnt"

Toriel narrows her eyes, and seems to get ready to yell at him, for some random and most likely stupid reason, when Sans extends a boner(i will never get tired of this) towards where the door was.

"he did"

Toriel adapts the same uncomfortable look as Sans, and you three spend some quality time feeling awkward.

Sans grabs one of your hands and one of Toriel's pie makers after a nice few minutes of conversation with your injuries Toriel forgot to heal. "enough awkwarding, lets go"

With another blue flash, you were gone.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

 **You can probably guess who's** **POV**

 ** _BREAKLINE_**

" **snort snort** " The wall of monitors started beeping.

"Wha..." The failed experiment appears in the sack.

This could only mean one thing.

" **snort snort.** Oh shit"

 ** _THEBREAKEROFLINES_**

 **Normal POV**

 ** _DESTROYEROFWORLDS_**

You felt the air change, and the blue cloud of buzz dispersed.

...to reveal another 5 feet or so drop.

 ***thud***

"shut up kid" You close your mouth. Toriel, with her majestic goat fayce still on the rocky road, muttered something very long that would make this fic become M rated, and "Why, you [more redacted material, why."

"anyway, we're here now" You look from the nice comfortable fairly warm ground to see a giant fish face.

Sans gives you another dope slap, prompting you to stop imitating GoatMom from the start of the chapter, and pulls both of you to your feet/hoofs.

"welp, we're in the right place this ti... fuck" He looks around, then hangs his head. "fuck" You took the opportunity to give him a dope slap.

Toriel groans. It would sound sexy, if you were a goat. She follows your example and also gives The Doped Bones a dope slap, without getting up from the ground. (yes sans is that short, dont question my logic)

NotFresh!Sans sighs in exaggeration, not exasperation. "alright" He grabs hold of y'all arms again. "lets go"

Suddenly, pineapples.

HAHAHA

Nah

Just kidding

Seriously though, spears are falling from the ceiling like free party favours.

"FUCKIN HELL!"

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING ME, YOU PUNKS!!!"

You bite down the next swearphrase, and instead decide to punch the fish. It soars back a few millimetres.

"That was pathetic."

You look at the two legged cousin of Dory in shock, surprise and annoyance. Mostly annoyance. It had this really stupid arrogant expression.

The world turns red, and you calmly walk to the fish, and give it dope slap. You watch in not so calm as it soars into the giant fish head like building. You take a deep breath, and proceed to walk into the building, leaving a pair of shell-shocked dust constructs.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOPPPPPP_**

Yeah

That's it

I can't write anymore for this chapter

Cause I ran out of punz

For now

ANYWAY

Hope you liked this chapter, if you have any criticism or comments or anything about it, please leave a review, I will do my best to answer it.

Also, wow, this chapter took long to come out.

And also, yes, the ending was horrible.

I ran out of steam, okay.

Have a nice day, people!

~Thick Soup

Random question of the day: What is your favourite song in Undertale?


	8. Chapter 8, in which dinosaurs are abused

HEYYYYYYYYYYY

So I just realised that I didn't put disclaimers for the past few chapters.

Lawyers please don't sue me.

ULTRA DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN UNDERTALE, ITS OWNED BY A SMALL HANDPHONE-LESS WHITE DOG

Regular disclaimer: Determination is a very powerful drug, take it in moderation, overdosing might cause severe overload of the sense: PAIN. Side effects include melting, do not take Determination if you are A MONSTER WITHOUT A HUMAN SOUL. Consult your Royal Scientist first if you do have those problems... On second thought just don't take it.

Credits to: Smashbits Studio for stuff, and you guys for tolerating mah shite

LINE BREAK

Soriel cautiously walked through the mouth like door of the giant fish house, Sans with his eye a-blazing, Toriel with her cattle prod.

They were greeted with the sight of a probably 8-11 year old child pimp-smacking the brains out of The Mighty Captain Of The Royal Guard Her Fishiness Undyne (that was her official title).

"gurgle gurgle help gurgle" Undyne gurgled. Toriel took a step forward, raising up her mighty paw that spanked many a child in the past, when Sans put his five boners on her shoulder.

Toriel looked back at Sans with a questioning look on her face. "she owes me 10 bucks" explained Sans. Toriel nods, and steps back.

After watching the child's glowing red eyes for a while, Toriel observed, "Undyne's starting to flake off dust, should we help now? "

Sans groaned. "do we have to?" The She-Goat leveled her Gaze Of Doom[TM] (borrowed from Professor MacGonagall).

Sans shuddered, and raised his hand. The protagonist flies up to the ceiling. "right, that's enough"

Just then, a crimson energy shrouded knife appeared next to the pinned kid. The air became thicker, and a temple gong rang in the background. The knife lunged towards Sans in a totally kamikaze move.

In the mids of casually dodging, Sans seemed to remember something just then. "nope" A blue box appeared around the knife, literally boxing it in, and a giant floating animal skull materialised next to the Bonehead, and proceeded to launch a Turtle Destruction Wave at the creepy kid.

Sans watched with the air of someone who knew exactly what was going to happen next as the M8head's health bar dropped down to 1 from the Karma damage. He then lightly touched the now comatose kid. Toriel gave a goat scream as her ward's HP lose the sliver of yellow it had left.

"AHDHJDWIBFUSBCIWBCIWBCW"

The child's pulsating red soul rose from their body.

 **DETERMINATION**

The Goat Momster looked around in shock, trying to find the source of the obscenely loud voice that said that. Sans just kept looking at the soul, his expression becoming graver and graver.

 _Game saved_

The hovering Red Soul turned from blinding red back to its normal red colour.

It then proceeded to shatter into little, tiny, insignificant pieces.

 _ZZZZZTTTTT_

The world glitched, and restored itself.

The unconscious, but still living child dropped from the ceiling.

"That's it." Sans, with a expression graver than a cemetery, snapped his fingers. "I'm too old for this shit."

The air pulsated, and everyone in the house was gone, including the box.

The knife that dropped on the floor flashed completely red, and disappeared.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

 _BTZZZZZZZZZZTTTT_

"SHIT **snort** SHIT SHIT **snort** **snort** " Alphys slammed the control panel several times in frustration.

The broken screen punched her back several times with a giant red boxing glove.

 _Ding Dong_ _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Ah **snort**. That must be Un **snort** dyne.

The bloody-nosed probably wrong colour dinosaur stumbled towards the giant door, pressed the button to open the door, and tried to tidy up herself. She looked up with the best smile she had as the door finally opened.

She was greeted by a very heavy fish to her face.

Just as she was about to hit the other shut door at the other end of the lab, a cloud of blue energy enveloped her, and threw her to the ceiling. The dino dork was used as a ceiling mop for a few minutes before being propelled straight to the floor, face first.

"Alright, you Jurassic Park reject," said a very pissed off skeleton to a very beaten up dinosaur, "how, and why."

Alphys lifted up her very very bloody face with a struggle. "Wh...wh... what? "

Her reply was rewarded by another faceground session. "Don't you fucking act dumb," spat Sans right in her snout, "how and why did you give a human contaminated with the Red Soul 6 souls worth of Determination AND magic?"

"Hwa?"

 _Crack_

"Now look at what you made me do." Sans chatistised Alphys, who now had a broken face. "If you don't want your cheekbones ground to dust, start explaining."

"pha nhodts er ohn he thable" She weakly pointed to her lab table crowded with anime, adult anime and a few experiment notes.

He punched the embodiment of a yellow devil in the kisser. "Explain it." She decided not to disobey the crazed floating bone structure and started talking.

"Alhpgphphph"

Sans raised his hand. "Wait. TORI!"

The above mentioned goat poked her head in through the door. "Yes?"

The Judge gestures towards the incredibly battered intorigatee. "I need her mouth healed enough to talk." The Healer Goat gives a careless gesture at said orfice.

"Whoops," said Toriel calmly as Alphys continued to leak blood from her now torn apart tongue. "My bad." She gave a more careful gesture at the now weeping stegothingy.

"Right, if that's all, I'm going back to my sunbathing." With that, the slightly smoking nanny goat swaggered off.

"Thanks!" Sans shouted at her retreating figure. She gives a thumbs up without looking back. "Now..." Sans looked back at the current Royal Scientist. "Where were we?"

 ** _DINOABUSEISREALALSOTHISISALINEBREAK_**

 _You wake up to find the world pitch black._

 _You stumble around the darkness for a while, before realising trying to find a light switch was impossible._

 _With nothing to do, you sat down._

 _After three brief periods, you noticed a speck of white decorating the inky darkness._

 _You tentively reach your hand out, and gently touch the white dot._

 ** _Crack_**

 _You jump back as a small crack appears in the void._

 _The world jolts, and turns crimson._

 _In front of you now stands the Red Soul._

 _" **Greetings, partner.** " _

_"AHHHHHGGGGG GODDAMNIT"_

 _" **Now, now,** " the nightmarish creature chided, " **is that the way you greet your Savior?** "_

 _You look up_ _at the start of the chapter._

 _You turn to your 'saviour' and accused, "You were the one nearly got me killed in the first place!"_

 _The Glitch shrugs. " **How was I supposed to know you'd be affected by the Crimson Rage so easily?** "_

 _You hold up a hand. "Hang on," you tried to understand the cliche that is the **Crimson Rage**. "so what you're saying is you have some kind of rage mode that is so cliche it's always in bold?!"_

 _It shrugs. " **Pretty much.** "_

 _"Okay..."_

 _" **Any who, you owe me a favour now. I'll be calling it in soon.** "_

 _The world suddenly starts shaking, and you fall over from the earthquake-like vibration._

 _The Red Soul sighs. " **And that's your cue to leave. Goodbye.** "_

 _The world splits into approximately way-to-many pieces, and shatters._

 ** _ALLHAILHAILTHATSOUNDEDWEIRD_**

You wake to the sight of two empty voids staring right into your peepers.

"oh, hey," said Not-Death-Incarnate, "youre awake"

You composed yourself enough to stop banshee-shrieking.

The overgrown tooth relative uncovered his non-existing ears. "asgore, you scream loud. and i technically cant even hear you" You had enough common decency to blush. "anyway, once youre ready, and want some answers for whatever, go in through that door" Sans points at a random door in the now red-ish lab. "have to warn you though, undynes in there, and shes pissed off. i stopped her from doing anything too drastic, and ill be following you in to ensure you dont die, but i have the feeling shes up to something **fishy,** so you better keep your **"Royal" guard** up, or you might end up like alphys' relatives." He pauses for dramatic effect. " **Extinct.** " You detect hints of sadism in his voice.

You decide not to dwandle and walk through the entrance nervously. You see a yellow dinosaur, who you figure must be Alphys, tied to a metal chair in the middle of the large interrogation room you just stepped into. You absentmindedly notice that Sans was mugging Undyne of all weapons with a Gaster Blaster (as the nearly forgotten voices called them).

" **snorty snorty snort snort** Hello child." The dino dork looks very uncomfortable. You figure it's the uncomfortable restrains that are causing the uncomfortableness. "Well, **snort,** I don't know how to start this confession thing, so I'll just say the most awkward part and get it over with." She(?) takes a deep breath.

"You're not a human."

The dramatic moment was ruined by a snort.

 ** _LINELINELINELINELINE_**

I swear, this chapter was supposed to be much longer.

Just couldn't resist the cliffee though.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading, and have a nice D.A.M.N. (if you know what that means, good for you.)

 _And now,_

 _reviews,_

 _with Thick Soup._

 _popculturefan00: Thanks, I appreciate it. Please don't tell Papyrus I stole the GoatMomDad thing from him._

 _That is all for today._

Thanks again, all me readers!

~Thick Soup


End file.
